Photovoltaics refer to a class of methods for converting light into electricity using the photovoltaic effect. Due to technological advances in recent years, photovoltaics are becoming a more viable, carbon-free source of electricity generation. A photovoltaic system typically employs an array of solar cells to generate electrical power. Solar cells can be made of a variety of semiconductors, typically a silicon based structure, acting as a substrate and can include front and rear contacts that are used to conduct current out of the solar cell. The conversion process involves the absorption of light rays by what can be referred to as the active region of the solar cell, which can excite electrons in the substrate into a higher state of energy. The excitation allows the electrons to move as an electric current that can then be extracted to an external circuit and stored.